1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training machines such as walk-training devices or treadmills having a hanging seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Treadmills are devices allowing a user for walking or running in the same place. Usually, treadmills provide a moving platform with a wide conveyor belt driven by an electric motor or a flywheel.
Some types of treadmills with lower speed can be used for physical medicine and rehabilitation, for example, to strengthen legs of wounded, elderly, or ill people. The user stands on the conveyor belt, holding the handrails arranged at two sides of the conveyor belt.
For wounded, elderly, or ill people, however, their strength is weak and their steps probably cannot match or even are slower than the speed of the conveyor belt, and hence are easy to falling down.